Sora's a girl!
by SawatariK
Summary: Sora's brain is altered and he is now acting as a girl! Watch Riku as he tries to stay sane...but he has always liked the younger boy.


Sora laughed as he chased Riku down the beach, both of them ran as fast as they could, their feet leaving imprints on the warmsand. "Can't catch me!" Riku yelled as he ran, Sora panted as he gave chase. The silver haired boy was amazingly fast.

Sora ran, giving a sudden burst of speed but when suddenly, he tripped over a rock and fell, his head banging against it. Riku, hearing a banging sound, turned around and saw Sora lying motionless on the sand.

"Sora? Stop playing around…" Riku said nervously as he lifted the boy in his arms and carried him to his house.

Back there, he laid Sora on the bed, taking off his shirt. (don't ask me why! its to cater to you yaoi lovers!)

After a while, Sora woke up and screamed loudly, covering himself witha blanket. Riku, naturally shocked by his friends unnatural behaviour, asked him "Whats wrong?" "PERVERT! STOP STARING AT ME!" Sora screamed as he hastily covered himself. his cheeks slowly turning red.

Riku racked his brains before coming to a conclusion…

_Shit…the fall must have altered his brains O.o!

* * *

_

Sora yelled at Riku to get out of the room as Riku walked out, still too shocked to speak. In a short while, Sora stepped out and Riku's eyes went big. Sora has combed down his hair and it laid limp behind him. _Oh my god…he looks like a girl!_ Riku scratched his head and said 'Urhs…Sora…Why do you look like a girl?" "Hmm…Cause I am one…" said Sora sarcastically as helatched himself toRiku's arms. "Take me out please, I want to get clothes!"

_Oh crap…

* * *

Riku tried to brush off Sora as both were attracting strange stares at the Destiny Island Mall. Sora seemed to keep attaching himself to Riku's arm. Riku sighed and led Sora to a corner… _

"Sora…you have to act as a guy…" Riku said. "Why…I'm a girl!" Sora giggled as he stroked Rikus face…_Woah…way weird…but kinda nice…wait…what am I thinking O.o_ Sora laughed as he walked away, leaving Riku to run after him.

Sora giggled as he ran over to each department, shoving clothes into a basket. "Hm…I love this shirt…super cute!" said Sora as he shoved the basket to Riku who grumbled…"Hey, you're a guy! Guys look after girls! Its our girlosophy. Your a guy, a cute one, so to be cuter, carry my bags!" Sora said as he added more stuff, the pile getting dangerously higher.

After the grueling shopping trip, Sora and Riku sat in a café in them mall. Sora sipping his mocha frap and Riku ate an oreo cheesecake. Sora sipped his mocha crap happily as he sucked on the straw and licked it all over, trying to get to the cream. Riku stared on as he tried to avoid his eyes at the sight. _Is he signalling to me? _Riku averted his eyes until Sora said "Hey, your cheesecake looks good, feed me please" "Huh..." "Feed me, you know, boy and girl?" Riku nervously picked up the fork as he slowly inserted the cake into Sora's mouth and Sora giggled, swallowing the cheesecake, the smooth cream slipping down his troat.

He was oblivious to 2 boys remark. "Wow, I didn't know that Destiny Island were home to gays…" the 2 boys sniggered as they laughed at the pair. Riku blushed and cupped his face in his hands and Sora giggled and held Riku's hand.

_This is gonna be a long day…_

* * *

Riku groaned and pushed open the door to his house with Sora still latched to his arm. "Well, you can stay over…" said Riku as he dropped the bags. "Yay!" said Sora gleefully as he hugged Riku and quickly ran to the bedroom to try on his clothes. 

Still in shock, Riku sat on his couch and began to think…He always thought Sora was cute…but now…he was kinda shocked…_Will I have a chance with him…hmm…hope he goes back to normal…Wonder if he likes me…_

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Sora rushed down the staircase and jumped in front of him. "Well! What do you think?" said Sora as he modeled his clothes. Riku nearly got a nosebleed…

Sora was wearing a mickey mouse shirt which showed his navel and tight black jeans. "This is so cool! And it was cheap! What do you think?" Riku shifted his eyes away unwillingly… "It…suits you…yeah…hehehe…" "Wow, glad you liked it, I think it looks fab on me!" Sora giggled as he walked away.

After dinner. Riku sat Sora down and said "Well…you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch. Well goodnight…" Riku said as he laid down on the couch as Sora went up, in his Minnie mouse pyjamas…

_Will I ever have a chance with Sora…_

Riku laid down on the couch, his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He sighed as he though of Sora…his hair…his beautiful eyes…his kissable lips….before long, he fell asleep.

Sora tiptoed down the staircase slowly. He slowly poked Riku… "Riku…wake up…please?" Riku slowly opened his eyes and saw Sora…His body glowed in the moonlight. "Woah…is this a dream…" said Riku stupidly. Regaining his consciousness, he asked Sora "Whats wrong?"

"I can't…sleep" said Sora as he clambered onto the couch with Riku. "Hug me…" said Sora…Riku did so…his left arms around Sora. "So…feel comfortable?" asked Riku. "Yeah…" smiled Sora as he rested his head against the older boy.

_His hair is so soft…his body so warm…I just wanna kiss him…Wonder if he wants me to…Well, I'm gonna take my chances…_

Riku leaned down and kissed Sora. Sora smiled in his sleep and curled up against Riku, their bodies pressed together as Riku protected Sora against the cold…

_Perhaps this isn't too bad…I could get used to this…_

THE ENDNESS!


End file.
